If I Fell In Love With You
by Summer n' Winter
Summary: 6 alumnos de la Academia Internacional de Arte en España, comienzan un viaje por un fin de semana.¿Pero que sucederá cuando el destino los junte por mas que un fin de semana? Brittana. Klaine.
1. Introducción

Capitulo 1

Nueva York, U.S.

-¡Abran paso! ¡Abran paso!- casi grito Santana Lopez al pasar por los asientos del avión. _Asiento 32, asiento 32, ¿Donde mierda esta el puto asiento 32? _Repetía una y otra vez en su mente. Al fin pudo divisar su asiento, afortunadamente era la ventana, asi podría disfrutar de la vista durante el largo vuelo hasta España.

Al llegar a su asiento se dejo caer sobre él y suspiró. Ya había pasado la peor parte, después de haber esperado 2 horas fuera del avión. Solo quedaba dormir 8 horas, que eran las que duraba el vuelo, cosa que no era difícil para ella.

-Señores pasajeros, se les ruega no levantarse de sus asientos y abrocharse los cinturones que el despegue esta por comenzar- La asistente de vuelo se paro adelante los pasajeros y empezó a dar las instrucciones

-¡Esperen! ¡Esperen! ¡Faltamos nosotros! ¡No pueden partir sin nosotros!- Una pequeña chica morena comenzó a gritar seguida por un chico pálido que iba pidiendo disculpas a medida que su amiga corría y empujaba a gente. Mucha gente se voltio para mirarlos. Santana solo rodó los ojos, pero su actitud cambio totalmente cuando miró a su lado y vio dos puestos vacíos. _Dos malditos puestos vacíos. Los dos únicos puestos vacíos. OH NO!_Y para remate final, la chica desagradable y ruidosa se sienta junto a ella.

-Kurt, Dios, como puedes ser tan lento.- dice la chica con un aire disgustado.

-¿Perdón?- Dijo indignado el chico más pálido después de _Twilight. ¿Que demonios no conoce la playa? ¿Bronceador? ¿ Solárium? Dios, llegar a brillar de blanco. -_¿Fui yo quien se quedo como tonto viendo la revista en que aparecía Barbra? No lo creo.- dijo mientras guardaba su equipaje.

-Como si tu no te hubieras quedado para verla también. Kurtie, no te enojes, si traje dos. Una para ti- y le pasa una revista- y otra para mi. Asi no tendremos que compartir.

_Kurtie_solo suspiro y se dejo caer en el asiento para leer la revista tranquilamente. Santana cerraba sus ojos para dormir cuando escucho una estridente voz despertarla.

-¡No puedo creer que Barbra sacara un nuevo CD!

_Este seria un largo viaje._

Paris, Francia.

9:21 PM

Blaine se encontraba en el vagón de restaurante en el tren. Miraba la estación parisina a través de la ventana disfrutando de un café cargado con un pastel de chocolate. La primera y única parada de su viaje era en París antes de llegar a España, su destino final.

_Hey Jude, don't make it bad. Just take a sad song and make it better_. Miro la pantalla de su celular y no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro.

-Aló, Mamá... Si, llegue bien. No, solo estoy en París. No, no he comido nada de comida chatarra.- dijo Blaine mirando su trozo de pastel de chocolate y su café cargado con crema- Solo saque una naranja de un árbol, la exprimí y la bebí... ¿Que?¿Sacarle las pepas? ¿Que pepas? Mamá, era una broma. ¡¿Como iba a sacar una naranja de una árbol? Esta bien. Si, te llamaré cuando llegue. No te preocupes. Adiós, te quiero.

Guardando su celular vio a través de la ventana como el portero del tren gritaba _tous à bord!_(¡Todos a bordo!). Cuando dejaron de subir y el tren comenzó a andar. Poco a poco el vagón del restaurante se comenzó a llenar y Blaine decidió irse.

Cuando llego a su asiento, saco su ipod dedicado a las discografía de The Beatles. Al escuchar Blackbird se quedo profundamente dormido.

Sintió una mano sacudir su hombro. Abrio los ojos desorientado para encontrarse con una chica rubia mirandolo.

-_Hé, réveillez-vous. Nous sommes arrivés en Espagne.-_ La chica dice con un fluido Frances. Blaine la queda mirando confundido.

-¿Que?- dijo Blaine

-Oh, lo siento. Te decía que hemos llegado a España.- _Rayos, dormi 12 horas,_penso Blaine. Todavia tenia puesto los audifonos pero al mirar su ipod se dio cuenta que estaba completamente descargado.

-Oh, si. Gracias- dice Blaine incorporandose en su asiento y buscando sus cosas.

-Britt, apurate. El taxi nos esta esperando.- Dijo un chico rubio desde el pasillo.

-¡Ya voy, Sam!- grita, la chica aparentemente llamada Britt, al rubio aparentemente llamado Sam. -Hasta luego- le dice a Blaine

-Adios- le dice Blaine, pero la chica ya se habia ido.

Al avanzar por el pasillo se tropezó con una mochila rosada con unicornios. Justo cuando la iba tomar para ir a dejarla a las cosas perdidas, comienza a sonar un teléfono desde dentro de la mochila. Al intentar abrirla para contestar el teléfono, sonó un estridente y molesto sonido.

_"Que me están abriendo, que me han abierto. Ayuda me abren."_ El sonido provenía de la mochila y no era menos que la voz de la chica rubia gritando desde una grabadora en la mochila._¿Que mierda?_ Pensó Blaine.

Busco en la mochila algún interruptor para apagar la alarma, pero al intentar apagarla descubrio que esto pedia contraseña_. Maldicion,_ pensó. _Estas cosas solo me pasan a mi._ Encontro el telefono que despues de todo este alboroto aun no dejaba de sonar.

**Llamada entrante: Sam.**

_¿Contesto o no contesto?_ Penso, Blaine. _A la mierda, voy a contestar. _

-¿Donde estas?- La voz de un chico hablaba por el otro lado del telefono.

-Ehhh... esto-

-Tu no eres Brittany- afirmo, Sam. _Que descubrimiento_, pensó Blaine. - ¿Donde esta Brittany y que haces con su celular? Espera, esa es la voz de Britt que escucho. ¿Que le estas haciendo?- Blaine miro la mochila que seguia gritando "_Que me están abriendo, que me han abierto. Ayuda me abren."__Oh no, esto es malo,_penso Blaine.

- ¡Oh no! No es lo que piensas. Te lo ju-

-¿Pero que demonios hace mi mochila abierta?- La verdadera Brittany, no la de la grabación estaba hablando desde el otro lado del pasillo.

-Yo...Tu celular estaba sonando y pensé que era importante y cuando la abrí comenzó a sonar y yo, y yo y... Toma- dijo pasandole el móvil.

Brittany miro la pantalla para luego contestar. -Aló, Sam. Si, no ha pasado nada. Es mi mochila. No, no lo hagas. Te juro que estoy bien. Es que me di cuenta que se me había quedado mi mochila y volví. Lo siento, debí decirte. Esta bien, okey. Si, si. Si, Sam.- Brittany rodo sus ojos, suspiro y luego miro el techo un poco cabreada.- ¿Sabes que? Adiós.

Brittany tomo su mochila, introdujo una cifra de cuatro números como contraseña y la mochila se callo.

-No deberias fisgonear en las cosas de otras personas, ¿Sabes?

-No estaba fisgoneando, ya te lo dije. Pensé que tu llamada seria importante y por eso la abrí. Nunca pensé que me contestaría un novio celoso.

Brittany lo miro riéndose. Algo que dijo Blaine le pareció realmente cómico.

-¿Que? ¿Que dije?

-Tu crees que Sam- dijo Brittany mientras se reía- Tu crees que yo... -Mas risas- Tu crees que nosotros. ¿Tu crees que estamos juntos?

-Entonces no lo están.

-No- dijo Brittany secándose las lagrimas que tenia por la risa.- Mi madre se caso con su padre cuando yo tenia 10 y él 12. Tomo el papel de hermano mayor y controlador. Por eso es asi- dijo Brittany apuntando a su celular, como si Sam estuviera ahí.

-Oh- dijo Blaine sintiéndose como un estúpido.

_OH era su palabra del día._


	2. Capitulo 1: Oh, Darling

Capitulo 1 "

-Mira, pitufo. ¿Ves esto?-dijo Santana señalando su cara- Es Santana Sexy Lopez, y si ella no tiene sus 12 horas de sueño, no se vera así - dice Santana señalando nuevamente su cara- ¿Y sabes que mas no se vera así? Tu cara cuando sea estrellada contra la turbina del avión. Así que siéntate, lee tu revista en silencio como niña buena con tu amigo gasparin y no molestes durante el viaje si quieres seguir viva.

Algo en la voz de la latina, le aconsejaba a Rachel a permanecer callada. Rachel la seguía mirando sorprendida al igual que pasajeros alrededor de ellos mientras Santana se acomodaba nuevamente para dormir.

Kurt y Rachel se miraron entre ellos y siguieron con su revista. Pasaron unos minutos de silencios hasta que se escucho un susurro no tan silencioso.

-Pssssstt! Kuuuuuurt!-dijo Rachel. Sin moverse y sin dejar de mirar a la morena.

-¿Que?- dijo Kurt con un susurro apenas audible.

-¡No puedo creer que Barbra Straisand lance un nuevo CD!- un grito/susurro salio de los labios de Rachel.

-Rachel, no quiero morir. Callate de una vez.

-Pero Kurt...

-Shhhhh

-Pero-

-No. Callate. No te voy a escuchar

-Pero..

-La la la la la la la la -cantaba Kurt tapándose los oídos

-Kurt, por favor, escuchame.

-La la la la la la la la

-Ugh, que desagradable.

En ese instante Santana se movió mientras dormía. Los dos, Rachel y Kurt se congelan en sus asientos y no se mueven como si se trataran de un dinosaurio. Cuando estubieron seguros de que no despertaria se volvieron a relajar en sus asientos.

Habia pasado un rato cuando Rachel se comenzo a mover incomoda en su asiento.

-Rach ¿Que mierda te pasa?

-Quiero ir al baño- dijo Rachel entre dientes.

-Anda

-No puedo

-¿Por que?

-No quiero despertarla- dice apuntando a Santana.

-No seas tonta. Ni una bomba atomica la despertaria. Anda al baño.

-¿Estas seguro de eso?- Dijo Rachel insegura sobre lo que podria pasar.

-Completamente

Y Rachel se para como un rayo y casi vuela en dirección al baño. Kurt aprovecha este momento para guardar su revista que le habia dado Rachel y lo habia obligado a leer al mismo tiempo que ella pagina por pagina incluyendo la publicidad. Saca un libro y se dispone a leer disfrutando de la ausencia de Rachel.

-Me gusta ese libro- dice una voz femenina al lado de él. Kurt mira sorprendido hasta Santana. Se ve amigable. Hasta al momento solo habian salido insultos de su boca.

-Ah, si. A mi me gusta la película. Por eso lo comencé a leer.

-Es un poco trillada la frase, pero es mejor el libro que la pelicula.- dijo Santana riendo.

-Santana Lopez- dijo la latina ofreciendo su mano.

-Kurt Hummel- tomo la mano de la latina y la sacudio- un placer.

-Lo mismo digo. Tu amiga es...

-Gritona, ya lo sé. Rachel es así.

-Lo siento- dijo Santana con una sonrisa.- Por cierto, ¿Donde esta?

-En el baño.

-Ah. Oye, te podria pedir un favor.

-¿Que cosa?

-Le puedes cambiar de puesto a tu amiga. No es con intención de ofender ni nada, pero tu pareces mucho mas agradable.

Kurt lo penso por unos instantes.

-Esta bien. - dijo mientras cambiaba sus cosas y las de Rachel de lugar.

-Gracias, hoy tengo que llegar a la Academia y no dormí en la noche por preparar mi equipaje.

-¿Academia?

-Si, la Academia AE...IU no se que. Algo así. Creo.

-¿LA AIAE?

-Si, eso.

-¿La Academia Internacional de Arte en España.?

-Si, eso.

-¿La que esta en Madrid?

-Si, esa.

-¡No puede ser!- casi grita Kurt.

-Oh mi Dios. Tu eres casi tan griton como ella.

-¡Yo tambien voy a esa Academia!

-¡No puede ser!- grita Santana esta vez.

-Si- dice Kurt sin dejar de asentir.

-¿Y por que vas?

-Pintura ¿Y tu?

-Escultura.

-Genial.- dice Santana sonriendo. Su semblante cambio cuando vio a Rachel.

-Kurt, yo no me quiero sentar al pasillo. - dijo Rachel con los brazos cruzados.

-Mejor prevenir que curar- dice Kurt pensando en mantener a Rachel y Santana separados.

-¿Que?- dice Rachel sin haber entendido.

-Nada, olvidalo. Santana, ella es Rachel. Rachel, Santana.

La latina le manda una gelida mirada que le advierte en ni siquiera intentar en protestar sobre el cambio de puesto.

-Hey- dice la latina.

-Hola- dice Rachel.

-Rachel, no lo vas a creer.- dice Kurt- Santana va a la AIAE con nosotros

-¿Enserio?- dice Rachel con las pupilas dilatadas.

-Espera un segundo- dice Santana- Ella - dice apuntando a Rachel- ¿También va a la AIAE?

-Sip- dice Rachel con orgullo.- Canto Lírico. Soy sorprendente, deberías escucharme cantar.

-Genial. Lo espero con ansias- dice Santana sarcásticamente.

Las luces parpadearon y una turbulencia movió al avión.

-¡Oh Mi Dios!- dijo Kurt llevándose sus manos al pecho.- No quiero morir aun.

Santana lo quedo mirando y no pudo evitar reírse.

Blaine se subio a su taxi casi al mismo tiempo que Brittany y Sam se subieron al suyo. A pesar de que había dormido casi 12 horas en el tren, se sentia un poco cansado. Lo unico que queria era llegar a la Academia y que le dieran su cuarto y rogar al cielo que su compañero de cuarto fuera tranquilo y lo dejara dormir.

Pero no todo es tan maravilloso. Al llegar a las afueras del campus vio a muchos estudiantes con bolsos y maletas sin poder entrar a sus habitaciones. Se bajo de su taxi con sus maletas y camino hasta el alboroto.

-¿Que pasa?- le pregunto Blaine a una chica pequeña.

-No lo se. Parece que la directora quiere dar un discurso o algo por el estilo antes de que entremos a nuestros cuartos. Lo encuentro totalmente ridiculo. Algunos venimos desde muy lejos para llegar hasta aqui y ni siquiera nos dejan desempacar. Incluso yo vengo desde otro continente. Y tuve que pasar 12 horas con una chica que no me dejo hablar en todo el viaje por que sentia que me iba a asesinar. Y yo necesito hablar por que, tu sabes, soy cantante y necesito expresarme. y- dijo la chica pequeña sin respirar ni una sola vez. Pero habia sido callada por otro estudiante que molesto habia hecho un "Shhhh" en dirección a la chica.

-Parece que hoy nadie me quiere escuchar- dijo Rachel.

-Yo si te quiero escuchar- dijo Blaine sin darse cuenta en lo que sus palabras causaron en la chica- Me llamo Blaine.- dijo Blaine ofreciendo su mano a Rachel.

-Rachel Berry- dijo sonriendo- Cantante lírica, hija de Hiram y Leroy Berry. Profesores de esta Academia. Próxima celebridad de Broadway. Tendre mi propia marca y se llamara Berry y saldran muchas frutas como frutillas, cerezas, frezas, arandanos, etc. No quiero ser su gerente, tengo que enfocarme en mi carrera.

Blaine lo unico que hacia era asentir mientras maldecia en su cabeza. Ahora no podria callar a Rachel sin ofenderla. _Rayos. Puto yo, puto Blaine. Yo y mi bocaza._Y asi pasaron los minutos. Rachel hablando de su vida, mientras Blaine seguia asintiendo.

-Si- dice Rachel- ¿Que opinas?

Blaine la mira confundido.-¿Uhhmm?- _Me mira como si esperara una respuesta. Si, quiere una respuesta. Que mierda digo ahora. No la estaba escuchando. Creo que me dijo algo del pasto verde. Si, el pasto verde. Eso me dijo..._

- ¿Era Verde? - dijo Blaine asiéndose el sorprendido

- ¿Ah? ¿De que estas hablando ? - Dijo Rachel sin entender nada. _Maldición. ¿Y Ahora que hago? Mierda me mira seria._

Justo cuando Blaine le iba a responder llegan dos chicos.

- Rachel, perdón la demora es que no podía encontrar a ...Cooper - Dijo mirando al supuesto Cooper con el ceño fruncido.

- No hay Problema Kurt. Estaba Hablando con Blaine

- ¿Blaine? ¿Quien es Blaine? - Dice confundido - No es otro de tus amigos imaginarios ¿Cierto? ¡Dios! Ya pasamos por esa etapa.

- No, no es uno de mis amigos imaginarios, Kurt. Fui a terapia psicológica. Ya no los veo. -Dijo Rachel con cara de fastidio.- Blaine, Kurt. Kurt, Blaine.- Dijo Rachel presentando los.

- Hola. El es mi hermano Cooper- dijo Kurt señalando al otro chico a su lado.

- Oh...Yo Oh... Yo soy Blaine Anderson - _Eso ya lo sabia. ¡Mierda! Blaine habla bien. Y, creo que ya había dicho pero, "Oh" es la palabra del dia._

-Oye- dijo Rachel hablandole a Kurt- ¿Y Santana?


	3. Capitulo 2: Don't Bother Me

Capitulo 2: Oh, Darling

-Sam te estoy hablando. ¿Te puedes detener? ¡Sam! ¡Sam!- gritaba Brittany siguiendo a su hermanastro.- Ademas ten cuidado con mi guitarra. ¡Sam, para! Ugghhh, no devi venir contigo. Ademas son unas estupidas motos.- Sam como si le dieran una descarga electrica, se paro en seco y dio media vuelta. _Oh, oh. Esa es la cara de Sam cuando se enoja enserio. Estoy muerta. Diablos y no vi el final de la temporada de Grey's Anatomy. _

-¿Que dijiste?- dijo Sam entre dientes.

-Nada- dijo Brittany tratando de salir del apuro.

-Si no te recuerdo, teníamos que estar hace 10 minutos en el estacionamiento. Además ya sabes que papá contrato un Italiano y quien sabe como son. Son una banda de mafiosos.

-No exageres. Tu y tus cosas paranoi- El sonido del celular de Sam no la dejo terminar.

-Aló.- Hablaba Sam con la persona al otro lado del telefono.- ¡No! ¡No, no te vayas! Ugghhh- dijo mientras colgaba y salia como un rayo, otra vez.

Brittany solo rodó los ojos y lo siguió caminando rapido. Sam pasó corriendo con la guitarra en el hombro sin tener cuidado con una chica que estaba por ahí.

Se escucho PAFF!, y en menos de un segundo la chica estaba en el suelo. Mierda, mierda, mierda. Y Sam siguio corriendo sin detenerse a ver como estaba la chica, demasiado preocupado por sus motos. Rapidamente un chico salio detras de Sam, gritando purs incoherencias.

Brittany se lleva la manos a la cara. Demonios, penso. Sam, eres un imbecil. Corrió hasta donde estaba la chica para ayudarla ya que no habia nadie cerca.

-No te muevas. Vi en una pelicula que si te mueves te puedes hasta morir.- le dijo Brittany a la chica en el suelo. _Me hizo caso. No se ha movido. Oh, creo que no se mueve de verdad._ Brittany sacudio el hombro de la chica y esperando alguna reaccion. Nada._ Mierda ire a la carcel y solo cumpli 18 hace un mes. Rayos. Mierda, mierda, mierda. Puto Sam. _

Brittany no sabia que hacer. Sam la habia dejado en un gran apuro. ¿Y por que? Por unas malditas motos. La desesperacionde Brittany aumento cuando escucho gente hacercarce por los pasillos. Hizo lo primero que se ocurrio, literalmente.

Sin mucha delicadeza Brittany tomo a la chica sobre su hombro y se la llevo corriendo por un pasillo. _Diablos, me siento como en una pelicula de terror_. Debajo de una escalera habia un cuarto de limpieza. Sin pensarlo mucho, Brittany habrio la puerta y practicamente lanzo a la chica adentro para luego cerrar la puerta desde afuera.

Pasaron los minutos y Brittany seguia caminando en circulos en el pasillo tratando de comunicarse con Sam. Pero este no contestaba. Unos golpes en la puerta provocaron que Brittany comenzara a hiperventilar.

-¡Alguien que me habra!-se escuchó una voz desde dentro del cuarto de limpieza. _RESUCITÓ!_, penso Brittany. _Joder, ¿Y ahora que hago? ¿Si corro será muy sospechoso?_-¡Ayuda! ¡Alguien!- Algo en Brittany le hizo permanecer y abrir la puerta.-Oh mi dios. Gracias- dijo la chica con un leve acento latino.

Brittany no sabia que decir. ¿La chica sabia que había sido Brittany quien la habia encerrado ahí? Probablemente no.

-Gracias a dios me sacaste de ahí. Ahora ¿Me podrías explicar que diablos hacia ahí?- _Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Todavia no habia inventado ninguna excusa. _

-Ehhhh... La verdad... Yo...Mhhmm... Soy Brittany- dijo ofreciendo su mano.

Santana miro confundida a Brittany. Con una cara de WTF.- ¿Hola? Soy Santana- dijo tomando su mano.- ¿Me explicaras que hacia ahí?

-Yo...- Brittany se quedo muda, mirando fijamente la frente de Santana donde habia un gran chichon

-¿Tu..?- Brittany no podia dejar de mirar la frente de Santana- ¿Me vas a de-

-¡Britt!- Gritó Sam desde el otro lado del pasillo interrumpiendo a Santana y sacando del apuro a la asustada Brittany.- ¡Ahí estas! No lo vas a creer, pero ese Italiano se llevo las motos y adivina de quien es la culpa.

-¿Mia?

-No veo a nadie mas que tu en este lugar. Aparte de la chica cabeza de huevo- dijo Sam apuntando a Santana. Esta solo levanto la ceja. Brittany le iba a responder, pero Sam la interrumpio con su discurso nuevamente- Lo estoy asimilando lento. Pero, Brittany. Joder. Que se ha llevado las motos. Cuando papa se entere me matara y yo te matere a ti. Sabia que no debia venir con niñas chicas a este lugar.

-Sam- dice, pero el sigue hablando y no la escucha.

-Merde. Merde. Je vais vous tuer. Et ce voleur italien. Je vais payer.- Sam sin tomar en cuenta a Brittany sigue hablando, pero esta vez en Francés.

-Sam- dice Brittany otra vez, un poco mas fuerte. Pero sigue sin escucharla.

-¡CALLATE!- Santana le grita a Sam dejandolo con la boca abierta. Brittany tambien sorprendida se larga a reir.

-Gracias- dice Brittany aun riendo pero un poco mas seria a Santana.- Sam, primero que nada. ¿Mi culpa? No, tu te quedaste dormido. Segundo, ¿Niña? Tengo 18 y no me la paso jugando Call of Duty todo el dia como tu- dijo mientras Sam miraba avergonzado.- Y tercero, ¿Mi guitarra? ¿Donde esta?

-Lo siento por descargarme contigo. Estubo fuera de lugar.

-¿Mi guitarra?

-Hola, soy Sam- dijo estendiendole la mano a Santana e ignorando a Brittany.

-¿Mi guitarra?- dijo Brittany nuevamente.

-Hola, soy Santana.

-Sam. Mi. Guitarra.

-Creo que hay que ir a ver quien nos toco de compañero de habitación.-dijo Sam

-Ughh. ¡MI GUITARRA!-dijo cruzandose de brazos.

-Si, pero yo todavía no veo mi habitación.

-Ah, pues. Te acompañamos.

Brittany los miro rendida y sin mas objeción. Los siguió.

_-_Y así gane mi primer premio de canto en la primaria. El primero de muchos, claro.- Y Rachel seguió hablando de su currículo actoral. Mientras Kurt y Blaine pretendian escucharla. Kurt miró a Blaine y rodó los ojos.- Oh, espera. ¿Esa es Santana la que va ahí?- preguntó Rachel a Kurt señalando a la latina con dos rubios.- Pero, espera, parece que le han dado con un martillo en la cabeza. ¿Que le habra pasado? Creo que le iré a preguntar.- Dijo mientras caminaba en dirección a Santana.

-Rachel, no.-dijo Kurt, pero su amiga ya se habia ido.-Blaine, ¿Me acompañas? Tengo que asegurarme de que no la maten.

Blaine lo mira confundido pero lo sigue de todas formas.

-¿Mi guitarra?- siguió diciendo Brittany mientras caminaban hacia la oficina a preguntar cual era la habitación de Santana.

-Eh, Santana- la ultima voz que Santana quisiera escuchar le estaba hablando.-¿Que te ha ocurrido?- Kurt y Blaine llegan después de ella.

-Nada. ¿Que te a ocurrido a ti?- dice Santana a la defensiva.

-Yo no soy quien tiene un chichon en la frente- dijo Rachel. Oh, santa mierda. Pensó Brittany. Ahora si que estoy muerta.

-¿Que chichón?- dice Santana tocandose la frente- Auch. Oh, esto es gigante- dijo mientras se miraba en una espejo que le paso Kurt.

-¿Como te lo hiciste?- le pregunto Kurt.

Santana no respondio, recien asimilando que tenia un chichon gigante en la cabeza.

-¿Brittany?- le dice Blaine a Brittany.

-Ah, hola.- le responde Brittany a Blaine- Eres el chico del tren, ¿cierto? El que abrió mi mochila.- Los demas los quedan mirando con la ceja alzada.

-Larga historia. Por cierto soy Blaine.

-Hola Blaine- dice Santana sin dejar de mirarse al espejo- Soy Santana.

-Creo que deberiamos ir a ver nuestras habitaciones- dijo Rachel.

-En eso estabamos, pero esto me duele mucho. Creo que ire al baño.- dice Santana.

-Te acompaño- dice Rachel.

-¡No!- grita Santana- Por que... Brittany me iba a acompañar, ¿cierto?

-Ehh, si, claro- dice la rubia, un poco confundida.

Santana toma la muñeca de Brittany para salir rapidamente sin darle tiempo a Rachel de protestar.

Luego de eso, todos se dirigieron en busca de sus habitaciones.

Blaine subía los escalones del edificio buscando su habitación. _Por favor, que me toque con Kurt. Por favor. Por favor._ Pensaba mientras miraba al papel. Habitación n°26. La habitación que marcaría su destino por lo que durara el verano. Cuando la encontró, se paro frente a la puerta, respiró hondo, sostuvo la manilla y escucho los acordes de una canción. Cruzo los dedos y abrió la puerta.

Su cara cayo de decepción cuando se dio cuenta que la persona que había en la habitación no era Kurt. Un chico moreno yacía en una de las camas con una guitarra en sus brazos de color celeste. El chico le dió una fria mirada y volvió a su guitarra. Blaine entro y dejo su bolso en la cama.

-Hola, Blaine Anderson- dijo, ya cansado de tantas presentaciones.

-Gabriel Molina- dijo sin mirarlo.

-¿Y cuando llegaste?- le pregunta Blaine intentando establecer una conversación.

-Hoy- dice Gabriel.

-¿Y de donde eres?

-De aquí.

-Mmm- Un silencio incomodo, por lo menos para Blaine invadia la habitación.-¿Y por que viniste?

-¿Esto es un interrogatorio? Porque no pienso responder

_Que simpatico,_ penso Blaine.

Blaine se decidio. Jugaria a su mismo juego. Ya no seria agradable con Gabriel.

-Joder. Te dije que no se donde esta.

-Esa información no me sirve. Sam, mírame. DONDE. ESTA. MI. GUITARRA- dijo Brittany marcando cada silaba.

-Que ya te dije que no lo se- dijo Sam mientras buscaba su habitación.

-Si de aquí a mañana no la encuentras-

-Mira, aquí esta mi habitación- dice Sam interrumpiéndola y abriendo con su llave la puerta - Nos vemos mañana- dijo antes de entrar y cerrarle las puerta en las narices.

Cuando entro a su habitacion, Sam se dio cuenta que en su cuarto habia un mar de ropa. Cuando intento caminar una voz le gritó.

-¡Cuidado! ¡Esa es una camisa Armani!

-Hola, de nuevo. Creo que no nos presentamos. Soy Sam. Tu nuevo compañero.

-Kurt. Ahora si me disculpas tengo que desempacar

-Crei que ya lo habias hecho- dijo Sam mirando el piso lleno de ropa.

-Ni siquiera he empezado- dijo Kurt señalando una pila de maletas.

-¿?- decia Santana caminando en circulos.

-Oye, si no es para tanto.-dijo Rachel tratando de calmar a la latina.

-¿?- siguió diciendo sin escuchar a Rachel.

-Veelo por el lado bueno. Asi nos podemos conocer mejor.

-Yo no te quiero conocer mejor- dijo Santana mordazmente.

-Pero que antipatica eres.

Santana se paro en seco y se dijo a si misma en voz alta:

-Santana, calmate. Es solo UN verano.

El peor verano seguro, o eso creia.


End file.
